


A very interesting night with the knights

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: kinkme_merlin, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Merlin is not a virgin, Multi, possible gangbang on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, wait a minute. All you big, manly men--" he hiccupped, must have caught it from Arthur-- "you knights, now, hasn't any of you slept with a woman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very interesting night with the knights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/25900.html?thread=26143788#t26143788) at kinkme_merlin. Freya/Merlin is canonical, Merlin/Arthur and Merlin/Gwaine are implied, more or less.

Merlin had to admit that he had worried, a bit, all right, a lot, when Arthur led his new-made knights back to Camelot and announced they were staying on. Leon had served the court of Camelot since he was a boy, apparently, and Lancelot had made a good impression on a lot of people (including Gwen, heh) despite being revealed as Not Noble Enough, but here was Arthur with Lance and Elyan, the former blacksmith's son, and Percival from some village that wasn't there any more, thanks to Cendred's forces, and who knew where that Gwaine fellow came from? (Merlin knew Gwaine was of good birth, but Gwaine absolutely refused to say so and so Merlin, as in so many other situations, kept his mouth shut.)

Which was what he should have been doing this evening. Keeping his mouth shut, that is, and not allowing drink in nor words out. But Arthur had successfully hauled home the ancient round table he had found, cleaned it up, and installed it in one of the unused halls, as a gathering place for himself and his men, and this was the first time the lot of them had gathered there. Merlin, being Not a Knight and Officially Useless (despite awesome magical powers that Lancelot knew about and Gwaine probably at least suspected), had been invited and was happy to be there, even if the stated reason for his presence was so that he could keep people's goblets full of the new harvest vintage.

He might have used just a little magic to do that. Which might, perhaps, have contributed to the massive even by knightly standards amount of drinking that was going on.

Merlin looked up from his latest cup of wine and noticed something rather odd. At least, he thought it was odd. Percival was lying down with his head in Lancelot's lap. Lance, far from objecting, was cradling the younger man's head with one hand. Arthur, meanwhile, had thrown aside any pretence at dignity and was lying in *Merlin's* lap, his golden hair glinting like the wine, making expansive gestures with both arms as he described what campaigns he wanted to undertake.

Elyan was leaning heavily against Leon, one arm around the bigger man. Leon appeared to be dozing, but Leon often did that when he felt embarrassed. And Gwaine was watching Merlin and Arthur with that barely veiled hungry look Merlin often caught in his eyes, behind the casual flirtiness with which he favored nearly everyone.

There were no women present, though Gwen had once stood by this table with them when all seemed lost. Of course Gaius was not here, either, and much as he loved the old man, Merlin couldn't exactly say he missed him at the moment. But there were no women present. And Arthur's mouth was soft and red with wine, his eyes looking into the distance but sometimes fondly into Merlin's face--fondly? He gulped some wine and happened to see Lance press his lips to Percival's forehead. Percival's massive shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. Gwaine yawned and stretched and somehow wound up closer to Merlin and Arthur. Elyan was murmuring into Leon's ear.

Something odd was definitely going on here.

Arthur was still babbling about Mercia and Cornwall and what not and then concluded, "And when that's all settled, I'll make Merlin Court Sorcerer and that'll be taken care of."

Merlin dropped his goblet. No one else did. "Arthur, what--I mean, who--"

"Oh, come on, Merlin," Gwaine drawled. "He can be a bit of a princess at times, but he's not *stupid*. Of course he's noticed you have magic. We all have." The other knights nodded, even Leon.

"And you never--"

"Of course not, Merlin," Arthur said. "You've been loyal to me--I mean, to Camelot. Camelot will be loyal to you." He seized Merlin's hand and kissed it, a gesture uncomfortably like Arthur was the vassal and Merlin the liege.

Then again it was also rather like Arthur was the knight and Merlin was the maiden he was wooing. Which was also very odd, though not as odd as Arthur *knowing* he had magic and-- Merlin looked for his wine, but the cup was on the floor. He bent to pick it up, but Gwaine got there first--their foreheads knocked together, Gwaine's breath was rich with wine, and then it must have been Gwaine who moved closer and locked their lips together. Yes, it must have been Gwaine, who turned out to be a *brilliant* kisser. Merlin had never kissed another man before, but he had no objections to it.

"Oi, Gwaine!" Arthur sat up, effectively separating Gwaine from Merlin. "He's mine, he is, so hands off. And, er, lips, too."

"Yours?" Merlin squeaked. "Where did you bloody get that idea? What about Gwen?"

"Right, Gwen, yes, I love, well, I do need a queen, don't I? and I love her, but--" Arthur hiccupped, "but you're still mine." And he planted his lips on Merlin's.

Arthur was rather a brilliant kisser, too.

Gwaine was laughing outright when Arthur let Merlin go, and even Leon, shy though he could be, was giggling under his breath. Merlin fought to get a little control of the situation. "Now, wait a minute. All you big, manly men--" he hiccupped, must have caught it from Arthur-- "you knights, now, hasn't any of you slept with a woman?"

He looked round. Several of them, Lancelot in particular, looked a bit guilty, but no one, not even Gwaine, raised his hand.

"Not even *you*, Gwaine?"

Gwaine even looked a bit abashed. "Er, well, flirting is one thing, but coupling leads to babies--sometimes. Didn't want to father a child I wasn't going to stick around for, right?" This remark earned murmurs of approval. "I might have... diddled around with a lass here or there, but, ah, mostly, yeah, mostly it's been other men." Further murmurs of approval.

"Pick up your jaw, Merlin, you'll catch flies like that." Arthur pushed upward on Merlin's chin.

"No, but then I'm the only one of you who's bedded a woman." He bit his lip, suddenly realizing he didn't want to talk about Freya, especially not to Arthur, especially not--well, he didn't want to talk about her. And that brief closeness while she was in hiding had been his only time so far.

"But what about men?" Elyan asked, his full lips curling in a smile. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Merlin looked round wildly. They were all staring at him most intently. "Well, no."

That got him a dazzling--and terrifying--display of smiles.

"One of us could fix that for you," Gwaine said, tossing his hair back.

Merlin was about to say something when Arthur's fingers twining into his hair interrupted him. "Like I already said, Gwaine, Merlin is mine." Beseeching blue eyes gazed into Merlin's, and a pouting princely mouth was only a kiss away. "Aren't you, Merlin?"

Merlin decided this might be the most interesting night of his life....


End file.
